


P.S.: Пап! Ну, па-а-а-п!

by Сашка_О (AgnessaAgni)



Series: Сезон гнездования [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Kid Fic, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 19:56:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18880150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgnessaAgni/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%B0%D1%88%D0%BA%D0%B0_%D0%9E
Summary: Это сборник драбблов к "Сезону гнездования" и "Позитивному мышлению".





	1. Chapter 1

1 месяц

— Почему если наш ребёнок тихий и спокойный, то он не наш, а общественный, и все хотят взять его на руки и говорить ему всякие глупости и трогать его за щёчки, а если он кричит, то он сразу только и исключительно мой? И заниматься им должен тоже исключительно я? — спросил Стив за завтраком.  
Младенец притом совершенно спокойно дремал у него на руке. Стива поражает вот эта его способность спать при любом шуме, если только прижавшись к отцовской груди. Серьёзно — рядом мог бы взлетать реактивный самолёт, но младенец и не вздрогнул бы. Стив даже заподозрил, что он глуховат. Но нет. Не глуховат. Прекрасно для своего возраста он слышит.   
Тони хмыкнул:  
— Аспирантка из второй лаборатории призналась, что замечает его крики даже за закрытыми дверями. Через два этажа. Так что, уж извини, но лёгкие у него отменные. И такие лёгкие он мог унаследовать только от тебя. Твой сын, тебе и разбираться.  
— О, — обрадовался Стив. — Да, у Джо отличные лёгкие, ни намёка на астму. Может, он станет оперным певцом?  
— Чтобы слушать его вопли ещё и на старость лет? И ещё делать вид, что получаешь удовольствие?! — возмутился Тони. — Ну нет. Он станет изобретателем.  
— … И будет тихо и спокойно, никого не тревожа, взрывать что-нибудь в лаборатории. Ага.  
Младенец причмокнул во сне. Он, может, в целом мечтает вырасти барашком или там там птичкой. Или он ещё слишком маленький, чтобы мечтать?

2 месяца

— Стив, серьёзно. Все устают, даже ты. Тебе нужна помощь. А няня, которую подобрал Коулсон, мне понравилась. На самом деле. Я с ней поговорил.  
Стив тяжело вздыхает. Он вообще-то с большим трудом отпускает младенца от себя, в том числе и к Тони, а тут ещё какая-то посторонняя женщина с огромными руками. Есть в ней что-то демоническое. По крайней мере, человек, который приходит, чтобы разлучить тебя с твоим ребёнком, вряд ли может не вызывать беспокойства.  
— Хорошо, — тяжело вздохнул Стив. — Я читал её личное дело. Она мне не нравится, но поговорить можно.   
— Ну, в конце концов, не одна она одна такая в ЩИТе, подберётся и ещё кто, если эта не подойдёт! А ты наконец сможешь выспаться! — с нездоровым энтузиазмом сообщает Тони, потому что ему, кажется, самому не терпится поскорее наконец выспаться. Ему особенно тяжело приходится, он-то безо всякой сыворотки живёт.  
Стив смиряется.

***  
Мисс Надия Джонс на самом деле чрезвычайно фундаментальна. Во всех возможных смыслах. Ростом она не намного ниже Стива, а руки у нее такие, будто бы она ими подковы гнёт.  
Она стремительно врывается в размеренный Стивов с младенцем быт и говорит:  
— Я ознакомилась со всей доступной информацией относительно вас и вашего ребёнка, Капитан. И теперь хотела бы понаблюдать, как вы строите взаимодействие, чтобы как можно более безболезненно вписаться в эту модель… Ой. Он такой маленький! Я имею в виду, для ребёнка его возраста…  
— Он слегка недоношенный, — неприязненно отвечает Стив.  
Впрочем, Надия не тянет своих лапищ к Джо немедленно, и Стив слегка расслабляется, хотя и намерен следить за каждым её шагом и жестом.  
Но внезапно обнаруживается, что жизнь стала лучше и веселее. У Стива под рукой в нужный момент всегда стали оказываться бутылочка с подогретой смесью, или подгузник, или погремушка. Завтрак, обед и ужин на столе бывали теперь вовремя и совершенно тёплые, а Надия неизменно бодра и жизнерадостна. И всё-то готова шутить и радоваться жизни, Джо и даже самому Стиву.  
Стив вдруг соображает — на второй примерно неделе — что она рядом совершенно всегда. Даже после полуночи. Даже в пять часов утра, если требуется.  
— Неужели вы тут и живёте? Это ведь тяжело и, наверно, не очень-то приятно.  
— У меня замечательные апартаменты, — столь же жизнерадостно сообщает Надия. — Гораздо лучше казарм ЩИТа, поверьте. К тому же Джо настолько милый, что я скучаю по нему, стоит мне только выйти из детской. А ещё, — хитро улыбается, — постер с вашим изображением, Капитан, висел у меня в комнате на стене всю юность.  
Наконец Стив решает, что она может Джо взять на руки и подержать. Немножко.

3 месяца

— Повтори, почему на эту миссию обязательно должны отправиться мы со Стивом? — морщится Тони.  
— Террористы требуют, чтобы переговоры вели люди, у которых есть свой ребёнок, — терпеливо повторяет Коулсон. — Вроде как будет проще договориться.  
— У Бартона вон трое детей, — сердито бормочет Тони, но смиряется. Трое детей Бартона совершенно секретны.  
Стиву смириться сложней. Это ему придётся оставить Джо на целый день. То есть Стив не против миссии и вообще понимает всю её важность, и его сердце разрывается оттого, что где-то там в Канзасе на школьном полу сидят испуганные дети и ждут, когда же Капитан Америка изволит пошевелить задницей и спасти их от людей с автоматами. Если бы притом Джо можно было не спускать с рук!  
Стив поджимает губы и берёт щит. Он отвык от его тяжести, теперь она кажется неживой и непослушной, но, думается, сегодня щит не пригодится. Сегодня он будет исключительно символом.  
Наташа вызывается помочь Надии в присмотре за младенцем, и Стив подозрительно щурится:  
— У вас коварный план. Вы вдвоём намерены учить моего ребёнка убивать. Я запрещаю вам учить его таким вещам. Совершенно точно запрещаю.  
Наташа, которая выглядит удивительно довольной, что само по себе внушает подозрения, легким и якобы беззаботным тоном отвечает:  
— Всем известно, что лучший возраст для начала такого рода тренировок — три года. У вас со Старком очень умный ребёнок, раз уже умеет включать эту свою погремушку, так что, полагаю, с ним можно начинать заниматься уже в два. Но сейчас-то ему только три месяца.  
Ладно, думает Стив, аргумент. Для трёх месяцев Джо очень умён. Он на самом деле научился самостоятельно включать эту вертящуюся музыкальную штучку, мобиль, хотя даже Тони не может понять, как именно (ДЖАРВИС упорно молчит). И развлекается теперь в любое время суток.  
Стив улыбается и забывает, что в Наташе полно коварства.

Домой Стив возвращается только спустя сутки. Он устал, измучен физически и, ещё больше, морально, он хочет только взять Джо на руки, а потом — в душ.  
Тони пребывает примерно в том же состоянии и промолчал все три часа в квинджете. Нет, все остались живы. Никто не пострадал. Стив просто не знает, как можно поднять руку на ребёнка. Не понимает, не представляет, хотя постоянно, постоянно видит!  
Тони всё молчал, но прислонился к Стиву плечом, и только его мягкое тепло позволило Стиву не разгромить что-нибудь со злости. Отвык он от миссий. Отвык.  
На кровати его ожидает стопка фотографий. Джо в костюмчике динозавра. Джо в костюмчике овечки. Джо в костюмчике котёнка. И, самое главное — Джо в костюмчике Железного человека.  
И приписка Наташиным суровым почерком: “Не благодарите!”

 

Минус пять с половиной месяцев

— Или давай я сам съезжу, — бодро заявляет Стив, отчего у Тони глаза на лоб лезут. — На мотоцикле быстренько туда и обратно.  
— С животом, — только и отвечает Тони.  
— Нет никакого живота ещё. Гляди.  
Эта фраза — “нет никакого живота” — будет теперь преследовать Тони в кошмарах.  
А Стив руками машет, типа, зацени. Человек на третьем месяце беременности. Собирается сгонять на мотоцикле “быстренько” до Трискелиона, чтобы уладить какие-то там формальности с передачей щита на хранение.  
— И у меня всё ещё не изменилось чувство равновесия!  
Тони знает универсальный жест для таких случаев — прикладывание руки к лицу, но и Стив тоже знает, поэтому Тони сдерживается, а вместо этого очень терпеливым голосом говорит:  
— Будет проще, быстрее и всем удобнее, если ты возьмёшь автомобиль с водителем. Книжку почитаешь по пути или наконец ответишь на письма от благотворительных организаций по поводу мероприятий на ноябрь и декабрь.  
— Не хочется попусту беспокоить человека. К тому же приятно прокатиться с ветерком, когда теперь ещё мне выдастся? — беспечно пожимает плечами Стив.   
Тони открывает и закрывает рот. Тогда они со Стивом друг на друга смотрят, каждый, разумеется, уверенный, что другой себе какую-то несусветную глупость выдумал. И притом обижать друг друга всё равно не хочется. И ещё к тому же подразумевается сейчас вроде как больше, чем говорится. И вообще, то, что между Стивом и Тони происходит, слишком зыбко, непонятно и словно бы по минному полю.  
Три недели назад Тони и знать не знал, что у него, возможно, будет ребёнок. Три недели назад ему был очень симпатичен Стив. Очень. Настолько, что Тони бы, может, предпринял какие-то решительные шаги, если бы только получил от Стива какой-то намёк. Две недели назад Стив внезапно оказался похищен.  
Неделю назад Тони проснулся в одной с ним постели и решил, что хотел бы просыпаться так… довольно долго, ещё много-много лет. И возможный ребёнок, нечто пока ещё туманное, креветочное, важен, конечно, но Тони нужен прежде всего сам Стив. Что себе решил Стив, Тони пока не знает. И не спрашивает.  
— Беременность не болезнь, — наконец замечает Стив, уже без напора и особой уверенности.  
Тони тяжело вздыхает.  
— Нет, не болезнь. И ты Капитан Америка. Ты определенно умеешь гонять на мотоцикле.  
— Вряд ли со мной что-то произойдёт от одной поездки на мотоцикле. И я вовсе не собирался лихачить. Ты же понимаешь, что я не стал бы намеренно подвергать опасности жизнь ребёнка. Множество беременных разъезжает на мотоциклах. Например, я видел даму месяце на девятом…  
Тони устало потирает переносицу.  
— Всё так. Ты прав. Ничего, скорее всего, не произойдёт. Спокойно скатаешься себе туда и обратно. С ветерком. Но, понимаешь, тебя похитили две недели назад. Мне про это снятся кошмары.   
Стив моргает.  
— И ты опять же прав, ты здоров и силён. Что может пойти не так? Просто… Всё может пойти не так. Будто у нас хоть раз что-то случалось так, как планировалось. Будто мы вообще имеем возможность планировать. Вылезет посреди улицы очередной Доктор Зло, и у меня не останется ни тебя, ни ребёнка.  
Тони переводит дыхание. Прочищает горло.  
— Я знаю, что эмоциональные манипуляции — это некрасиво. Но что если я тебя поцелую за то, что ты поедешь на автомобиле? Просто потому, что так мне будет спокойней? Ради меня, а не ради тебя?  
Стив снова моргает и выглядит притом каким-то посветлевшим.  
— Если ты меня сейчас поцелуешь, мы оба опоздаем. ДЖАРВИС, пусть подготовят автомобиль.  
Тони догадывается: сейчас они со Стивом сделались чуть-чуть ближе друг другу, чем были вчера.

Минус пять месяцев 

Не то чтобы это должно было случиться. Могло, но не было обязано, и никто не ждал.  
Капитан Америка и ранний токсикоз беременных? Серьёзно? Тони так и сказал, а потом потребовал:  
— Да сделайте же что-нибудь!   
Но Стив этого не услышал, поскольку как раз в этот момент стоял на коленях перед унитазом и пытался выблевать желудок. Совершенно пустой, в нём даже желчи уже не осталось. Не то чтобы было так уж невыносимо: в жизни Стива много случалось куда более неприятного, но очень уж хорошо начиналось утро, чтобы вот так — коварно и подло — продолжиться.   
Стив спал себе и спал после прекрасно проведённой ночи, и Тони спал рядом, и было воскресенье, и никому никуда не нужно было спешить. Но ровно в пять часов утра желудок Стивов решил, что готов покинуть хозяйский организм и жить вольно где-то вовне. И попытался бежать.  
Стив же едва добрался до туалета и находился в нём уже второй час. А Тони сперва ужасно перепугался, потом потребовал докторов, потом принёс стакан воды, влажное полотенце и кружку крепкого чаю с сахаром.   
И куда-то подевался. А Стиву очень грустно оказалось стоять на коленях перед унитазом.

***  
Тони Старк меж тем развил бурную деятельность. Во-первых, он выяснил, что чудовищного ничего не происходит, и что утренняя тошнота на определенном месяце беременности — практически норма, показатель того, что с ребёнком порядок. Нельзя сказать, чтобы это известие его обрадовало так, как от него, похоже, ожидалось, поэтому, во-вторых, он потребовал, чтобы Брюс (потому что только Брюсу из всех “белых халатов” он доверял целиком и полностью) немедленно предоставил Стиву наилучшее и самое безопасное средство от “этого кошмара”.  
— Натурально, Брюс, я думал, его вывернет наизнанку целиком, ну, знаешь, как носок!  
Брюс только покачал головой и зевнул (шесть часов утра):  
— Есть, разумеется, таблетки. Но не факт, что они подействуют на Стива с этой его физиологией. И, в любом случае, всё это закончится. Само. И чаще всего тошнота возникает на голодный желудок, поэтому обычно рекомендуют подавать беременным завтрак в постель. Как-то так.  
Но таблетки всё же дал.  
С этими таблетками Тони отправился обратно к Стиву, чтобы всё разом поправить и сделать хорошо.  
Таблетки не помогли.

***  
Но Тони всё ж возвратился. Не бросил Стива прозябать одного. Сел рядом и протянул стакан воды и пару таблеток. Стив с благодарностью их принял, даже не спросив, что это за таблетки. Сейчас бы он и ежа проглотил, если бы это помогло.  
Посидели, подождали. Тони, кажется, затаил дыхание.  
А потом.  
Ну, потом Стива опять вывернуло. Этими таблетками и водой.  
Ещё через полчаса всё прошло. Само. И Стив ощутил зверский аппетит.  
И вообще весь тот день был бодр и вполне себе весел.

***  
В пять часов следующего утра всё повторилось.  
Стив опять сидел над унитазом, Тони опять печально и сочувственно вздыхал рядом и иногда убирал Стиву волосы со вспотевшего лба. Стив вдруг понял, что рука Тони — единственное хорошее в его, Стива, нынешней жизни.  
На этот раз приступ длился около часа и к шести часам утра жить сделалось лучше.

***  
Повторилось и через день.  
И ещё через день.  
И снова.  
Хотя Стиву теперь подавали завтраки в постель, что было почти до неприличия роскошно (Стив рассказал Сэму, а тот завистливо поцокал языком).   
И снова. Тони всё сидел рядом. Всё приносил воду и гладил по спине. В пять утра. Потом уходил на совещания или в мастерскую. Но неизменно возвращался к обеду, чтобы обеспечить Стива маринованными мидиями или солёными маслинами.   
...А через неделю — прекратилось. Само. Хотя Стиву уже предложили какие-то новые, улучшенные и прекрасные таблетки, иглоукалывание и китайский массаж. Он даже склонен был уже согласиться хоть на что-нибудь, но в следующее воскресенье рефлекторно проснулся в пять утра, глубоко вдохнул и обнаружил, что может спать дальше. А рядом спит Тони — до смерти усталый и с синяками под глазами.   
Стив тихонько погладил его по щеке.  
В Стиве поднималась какая-то новая, доселе ему неизвестная нежность.  
Примечание к части  
Мне тут намекнули, что совершенно не освещены мимишностью месяцы беременности Стива.

 

Четыре месяца 

— Ну и? Когда он станет поинтересней? — спрашивает как-то за общим воскресным завтраком Наташа, и Стив вдруг познаёт ярость. Но тихую.  
— То есть сейчас тебе Джо неинтересен?  
— Пойми меня правильно, Стив, этот ребёнок очарователен. Самый очаровательный из всех, с какими мне приходилось сталкиваться. Не то чтобы их было много, конечно. Отличный ребёнок, короче. Но. Мы же Мстители. Мы столькому его должны научить!  
Стив поднимает бровь:  
— Ты это серьёзно? Всё ещё не оставила мысль учить моего ребёнка убивать?  
— Защищать себя. Вскрывать любые замки. Прятаться так, чтобы даже я не нашла. О! Эмоционально манипулировать!  
— Это он уже умеет. И очень хорошо, — ворчит Стив. — И, кстати, нет. Нет и нет. Мой ребёнок будет учиться другим вещам. Хорошим, добрым вещам.   
Стив хмурится. Но глаза Наташины смеются. Ладно.

***  
Но ребёнок становится интересней. С каждым днём.   
Например, Стив уверен, что он прекрасно различает цвета, и любимые у него — красный и золотистый. Никак не красный, синий и белый. Красный и золотистый — такова половина всех подаренных Джо погремушек. И он с особым удовольствием пихает их в рот, тщательно обсасывает, разглядывает, близко поднося к глазам и даже вроде бы тихонько мурлыкает (какой-то странный, но однозначно довольный звук), обнимаясь с красно-золотыми игрушками. Игрушечный щит Капитана Америка, который и яркий, и в блёстках, и умеет петь, никакого восторга у него не вызывает.  
Что ж. Если Джо будет походить на Тони характером, Стив будет более чем доволен. Тони хороший человек. А самое главное для Джо — вырасти хорошим человеком. Остальное приложится, как думается Стиву.  
Сам Стив чувствует, будто спустился на какой-то бездумный, ощущательный, неразборчивый уровень умственного развития. Может, и вправду поглупел, как, говорят, глупеют все беременные и новоиспеченные мамаши.   
Но нет теперь для Стива развлечения увлекательней, чем пересчитывать крошечные пальчики Джо. Число их всегда, к счастью, одинаково, ответ известен. Но они маленькие. С малюсенькими ноготками. Стив не понимает, что с ним не так, но каждое утро и каждый вечер наново пересчитывает и объясняет Джо:  
— А вот наши пальчики! А вот они, все десять на ручках, и все десять на ножках!  
И Джо довольно смеётся. А Стив прямо чувствует, как у него понижается коэффициент интеллекта, но это… приятно?

***  
Стив приладился окончательно все дела, даже Капитанские, делать с Джо на руках. Тот подрастает, становится более активным и, что несколько сбивает с толку, уже не таким мелким. И ему теперь многое интересно, и ещё он любит этак нежненько под ухом гулить, ласково и невнятно бормотать.  
А Стив теперь, приладившись, перестал страдать от недостатка сна, обрёл бодрость и уверенность, и наконец всё успевает. Даже читать книжки, часто — вслух и со всей серьёзностью, а Джо внимательно слушает. Ни в одной из книжек нет ответа, почему Стив Джо так любит. И зачем бы Стиву вообще ребёнок.  
Но потом до Стива самостоятельно доходит.  
Ребёнок нужен для того, чтобы в него вцепляться. Хотя, возможно, это нечестно по отношению к ребёнку. А сам-то ребёнок вцепляется в тебя железной хваткой, у него крошечные, неловкие, но удивительно крепкие пальчики. Он любит вжаться в рубашку Стива и так заснуть. И пускать слюни.   
Они со Стивом друг в друга вцепляются, врастают до нераздельности.

 

Минус четыре месяца 

У Стива появился живот. Внезапно. То не было и не было, и даже слухи в СМИ не проскальзывали (хотя кое-кто и задавался вопросом, почему это Капитана не видать на миссиях), а то вдруг — обнаружился. Тони лежал, прижавшись грудью к Стивовой спине и пристроив руку ему на живот (не самая любимая Стивом поза на самом-то деле), когда вдруг понял: вот оно. Живот пока был довольно мелкий, но вполне конкретный, и в нём чувствовалась определенная упругость, хотя Тони и казалось прежде, что он должен быть мягким. А он вроде некрупного апельсина в глубине.  
Похоже, в своих исследованиях Тони несколько переусердствовал, потому что Стив беспокойно завозился, сонно вздохнул и вдруг сел, широко раскрыв глаза, и принялся тоже себя щупать.  
— Оу.  
Потом они с Тони посмотрели друг на друга с изумлением.  
— Эм. Надеюсь, там ничего не сломалось. Внутри, — в конце концов сообщил Стив.   
— Ну. Сломанным оно точно не ощущается, — неуверенно ответил Тони. А потом вдруг сообразил:  
— Это же наш ребёнок! Наш ребёнок наконец нам показался!  
— Показался, — повторил Стив и прижал руки к животу. — Наш ребёнок. Совсем настоящий.  
— Вот что, — с энтузиазмом, слишком уж сильным для… хм... пяти часов утра, потребовал Тони. — Мы должны сделать УЗИ и узнать, кто там сидит, мальчишка или девчонка! Немедленно!  
— В пять утра? — скептически поднял бровь Стив. — Люди ещё спят, Тони.   
— Знал бы ты, сколько я этим людям плачУ.  
— Не оправдание, — сурово припечатал Стив и улёгся обратно. — Люди спят и имеют право продолжать это делать. И мы тоже сейчас будем спать.  
Тони повздыхал-повздыхал, но смирился. Немало его смирению способствовали два обстоятельства: Стив не ушёл по своей привычке досыпать к себе в спальню, а улёгся обратно, и, главное, позволил опять пристроить ладонь к нему на живот.

***

Во второй раз проснулись уже во вполне приличное время — около девяти часов утра. Тони тут же подскочил и принялся торопливо одеваться, потому что:  
— Вперёд! Нас ждут великие дела!  
Нужно было, как решил Тони, тут же сделать УЗИ и срочно узнать, кто у них там со Стивом получился, потом тут же вызвать сюда какого-то очень прекрасного и до жути великолепного портного, чтобы тот немедленно нарядил Стива в “подобающую положению” одежду, и ещё — требовалось, совершенно необходимо было ведь ходить и хвастаться.  
По всей видимости, тем, что отныне ребёнок “совсем настоящий”.  
Стив хвастаться отказался категорически.  
А на УЗИ Тони прослезился. Стив потребовал от ДЖАРВИСа соответствующее фото и тут же переслал его всем Мстителям. Бартон ответил, что бить и вообще доводить до слёз вторую половинку некрасиво, Наташа — что Старк всегда был размазнёй. Беннер только спросил: “И кто же?”  
Сэм же отправил пожимающий плечами смайлик и “У меня есть на примете хороший семейный психотерапевт, могу забить вам время.”

***

Тони вообще-то много дерьма в этой жизни повидал. Это дерьмо мешает ему порой радоваться жизни и вообще помнить, что она, жизнь, хороша. Иногда среди ночи ему кажется, будто позади — только это вот его жизненное дерьмо, разбавленное редкими проблесками вроде Пеппер, Роуди и Стива, но впереди опять ждёт его только и исключительно непроглядный мрак.  
А сейчас Тони вглядывается в чёрно-белое изображение на экране: какие-то точки, какие-то вкрапления, что-то там шевелится, будто бы дышит, но толком не разберёшь…  
— Ну? Что? Что там? — спрашивает Тони, потому что, как ни старается, сам даже представить, что вот это — ребёнок, пока не способен.  
— Это не точно, через месяц моё мнение может измениться, — отвечают ему. — Но пока что похоже на девочку. Поздравляю.  
Тони хватает Стива за руку и восклицает:  
— Девочка!  
И Стив повторяет:  
— Девочка.  
И всё дерьмо разом забывается. Будто и не было. И теперь Тони явственно видит: вот это серое, мельтешащее, непонятное — это его дочь.

***  
Стива попробовали обрядить в рюши.   
— Это не рюши! — возмущенно воскликнул тот самый очень прекрасный портной, которого затребовал Тони. — Это последний писк моды для беременных!  
Но факт оставался фактом: то, что выглядит как рюши, сшито как рюши и везде, везде на одежде смотрится рюшами — рюши и есть. А рюши Стив не наденет.  
Так и ответил:  
— Не надену!  
Но спас Стива Тони. Он ворвался в комнату и спросил с подозрением:  
— Это что, рюши? Слушай, приятель, я ж сказал: Стиву нужны эти безразмерные штаны на лямках, чтобы не сползали и не жали, а то в тех джинсах, что он сейчас носит, ребёнок просто сплюснется. И футболок. Много футболок с Железным человеком.  
Стив согласился бы и на футболки с Железным человеком, лишь бы без рюшей. Портной поскучнел. Но кивнул.  
— Да, я понял.  
Стив понадеялся, что он и на самом деле понял. Но, в конце концов, у Стива была ещё Наташа, которая не позволит никаких рюшей и наверняка знает магазины, в которых Стива оденут так, чтобы никто не показывал пальцем.  
… Как выяснилось, Наташа знала. Но пальцами показывали и в газетах наконец появились фотографии. Стива пригласили на десяток ток-шоу. Но он никуда он не пошёл.  
Он не стал читать газет, не стал даже отвечать на приглашения, а надел одну из футболок с железным человеком и уселся смотреть “Холодное сердце.” Тони к нему присоединился.


	2. Chapter 2

**Пять месяцев**  
В пять месяцев Джо весит тринадцать фунтов и одиннадцать унций, и это уже солидно. В пять месяцев Джо — самый жизнерадостный младенец на планете, как втайне считает Стив. Он почти никогда не плачет, зато всегда и радостно подхватывает смех, кто бы ни смеялся, и ещё любит тихонько хихикать, лёжа в кроватке и разглядывая погремушки. А улыбаться он начал ещё двух недель от роду — Стиву кажется, это был тот день, когда сам Стив вдруг совершенно успокоился и сделался счастлив. Улыбка у Джо широкая, пока ещё беззубая и заразительная — невозможно не улыбнуться в ответ (улыбке Джо не способна противостоять даже Наташа).  
Плачет Джо теперь очень редко, даже, кажется, не каждый день (но тут Стиву говорят — дескать, дождись прорезывания зубов). Достаточно кормить его вовремя и не забывать менять подгузники — и вот Джо весь день улыбчив и радостен.  
И очень доверчив: готов идти на руки к кому угодно, если этот кто угодно ему улыбается. Стив поэтому не спускает с Джо глаз.  
Тони, по всей видимости, просто задался целью не подпускать к Джо со Стивом никого, кто не прошёл десять или сколько-то там этапов проверки.  
А Стив не забывает, конечно, про грядущие зубы.  
Он забывает про другое.

***  
Стив, меж тем, многие вещи про себя начал понимать. Про других тоже, но вот про себя — изумительно, удивительно, как человек мало может о себе знать и совсем ничего не подозревать.   
Стив вдруг обнаруживает: он, Стив, неплох.  
Тут следует сделать отступление и пояснение: в юности Стив всех, кроме матери и Баки, раздражал (мать просто огорчал, что закономерно, когда у тебя ребёнок — хлюпик и недомерок, и вместо того, чтобы это своё положение признать и принять, всюду пытается занять места больше, чем способен, влезть в дела большие, чем способен сдюжить и вообще — ни одну мать не порадует очередной бланш под глазом сына, когда прежний сошёл ещё не вполне). Раздражал он тем, в общем, что выпячивался. Выпячиваться в двадцатые-тридцатые годы, в духе своеобразно понятой протестантской этики, не рекомендовалось. Могли себе позволить мозолить всем взгляд те, на ком этот взгляд отдыхал, те, кто умел что-что нибудь совершенно уникальное (Стив тогда даже не краснел, а сейчас начал, как только вспомнит — Джереми из соседнего квартала умел пердеть гимн Америки).  
Так вот, Стив выпячивался, мозолил глаза, и глазам от Стивова вида было неприятно. Такой мелкий, носатый, ушастый, тощий пацанёнок просто не имел права привлекать внимания больше, чем занимал места (то есть очень немного).  
Сам Стив это раздражение списывал на то, что он... ну, неприятный. В смысле характера. И в своей неприятности в смысле характера был довольно долго уверен, практически вот до последних дней.   
А потом вдруг... Ну, что-то случилось.  
Улыбка Джо. Объятия Тони. Надия вдруг искренне сказала "спасибо" за что-то, что подразумевалось и не стоило благодарности. Наташа принесла Стиву новую футболку. Сказала, что вот де, кубики его пресса возвратились на своё законное место, что не грех бы подчеркнуть (футболка оказалась обтягивающей).  
Сэм позвонил и спросил, как дела, и похвалил, и что-то ещё приятное сказал, что Стива тут же вылетело из головы, но в тот момент крепко согрело.  
И снова улыбка Джо.  
В общем, Стив испытал почти физическое ощущение своей... хорошести? Своей совершеннейшей нормальности, правильности и того, что он, Стив, идёт туда, куда должен идти, и делает то, что должен.  
Стив оказался наконец в своей жизни на своём месте.

***  
А Джо Стив оставил на полминуты. Буквально — на полминуты. Надия на кухне грела смесь, Стив отвернулся, чтобы сунуть на место упаковку подгузников…  
Джо лежал на пеленальном столике и радостно гулил.  
Стив попутно поправил растрепавшуюся стопку ползунков, мимоходом сунул в коробку ненужную погремушку...  
В следующий момент Джо, ловко оттолкнувшись пятками от края пеленального столика (и уже лёжа на животе), смело летел вперёд.  
За ту секунду, что он летел, Стив, кажется, поседел.  
Стив поймал Джо.  
Это был лучший, самый яркий, длинный и мощный прыжок Капитана Америка, трюки с мотоциклом и в сравнение не шли.  
Стив Джо поймал. Поймал. Поймал.  
— Поймал! — эхом откликнулась Надия, стискивая бутылочку со смесью до белизны.  
— Поймал, — повторил Стив. Он, скорее всего, больше никогда в жизни не сумеет отвести от Джо взгляда.  
Надия глубоко вдохнула и выдохнула. Стив смотрел в её ожесточенное страхом лицо и вдруг явственно представил, как она, например, сидит в окопе в каком-нибудь Афганистане (или в Афганистане не делали окопов?). И смотрит в прицел винтовки.  
— Джо научился ползать, — наконец вынесла вердикт Надия, бледно улыбнувшись. — Нам срочно нужны загончики, манежи и, пожалуй, страховочные тросы. Как мы могли забыть, что вот уже совсем скоро...  
А Стив подумал, что ему лично нужна такая штука, "кенгуру", мешок, чтобы держать Джо всё время у себя на животе и с рук не спускать.  
Улыбнуться, даже бледно, он пока что в себе силы не нашёл.

**Минус три месяца**

Стив думал: он, в общем, теперь не совершенно бесполезен, но польза его теперь простирается только в области советов и участия в благотворительных мероприятиях. Его собственный щит теперь лежит в хранилище ЩИТа (Стиву клятвенно обещали, что как только — так сразу и возвратят без единой царапины, но в целом Стив подозревал, что его там пробуют изучать).   
В общем, Стив сейчас в отпуске по беременности, и здорово, что эту штуку наконец изобрели — он рад за всех беременных страны, потому что в годы его юности, забеременев, люди просто и без затей увольнялись, оказываясь в результате в полной материальной зависимости от мужей. Теперь, знает Стив, каждому беременному гарантирован отпуск не менее месяца перед родами и не менее шести недель после. Это прекрасно. Превосходно.  
Только вот Стив, который чувствует себя вполне себе неплохо (вообще лучше всего в жизни!) вдруг оказался к службе непригоден (его даже вежливо вытолкали из канцелярии, где он попытался хотя бы помочь с бумагами), и теперь вынужден стоять (или, чаще, валяться на диване) в стороне и только в полном бессилии наблюдать за миссиями, на которые его команда отправляется теперь хоть и нечасто, но — всё же отправляется. Хорошо, если удастся дать один-два дельных совета, но присоединение к командной линии связи теперь скорее огорчает, чем успокаивает.  
Ещё одна сфера, вызывающая у Стива приступы невыразимого уныния (у него вообще с настроением сейчас какие-то странные штуки происходят) — это его неполноценность как родителя. Ему уже вежливо, деликатно объяснили, что у "людей его пола" проблемы с грудным вскармливанием наблюдаются довольно часто, кроме того, сыворотка в некотором роде поспособствовала повышенной выработке организмом Стива тестостерона, так что вот именно ему рассчитывать на то, что лактация будет иметь место, не нужно. Ничего катастрофического в этом факте нет, "есть же большое количество замечательных молочных смесей, которые используют даже те, кто способен на лактацию."  
Стиву было обидно каждый раз, как вспоминал. Иногда — до слёз.  
А вот именно сегодня случилась ещё очередная миссия, и — очень гнилая, нехорошая. Где-то в джунглях, у Стива название ближайшего населенного пункта тут же вылетело из головы.  
Но джунгли — это когда шарахаешься от собственной тени, куча ядовитых змей, душно, жарко и вообще неприятно. А Тони летает над всеми этими вековыми деревьями (Стив наблюдает через его визор) и виртуозно уворачивается от снарядов.  
А потом вдруг — не уворачивается.  
Или Стиву так кажется, потому что визор теряет фокусировку, появляется тошнотворная вибрирующая тряска, по краям темнеет.  
Стив кричит:  
— Тони! Тони! Тони же! Ответь!  
И тут трансляция прекращается. Стив в ужасе подскакивает в кресле.  
— Что… Что?!  
— Ваши давление и частота сердечных сокращений, капитан, на неприемлемо высоком уровне, — спокойно поясняет ДЖАРВИС, — в связи с чем я счёл необходимым прекратить трансляцию. Такие серьезные переживания вредны для вас и вашего ребёнка. Уверяю вас, с сэром всё благополучно, он не ранен и после миссии обязательно с вами свяжется. Вам же я рекомендовал бы прилечь и попытаться немного поспать.  
Стив подскакивает и сжимает кулаки:  
— Верни! Верни трансляцию немедленно! Ах ты…  
ДЖАРВИС трансляцию не восстанавливает. Экран мертвенно чёрен. Сам же настраивать связь с командой Стив не умеет. Стив бьёт кулаком по столешнице. Та трескается.  
— Ах ты! Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!  
Экран по-прежнему тёмен и беззвучен.  
Стив падает на кровать и утыкается лицом в подушку. И так лежит.  
И паникует, и ужасается, и чувствует такую неизбывную тоску, что почти готов умереть на месте. Он вдруг осознаёт, что Тони в его жизни — это не константа. Это не навсегда, и в любой момент…  
И что ребёнок в его жизни — это ещё только вероятное событие, это один из возможных вариантов будущего, но совершенно не обязательный. Что всё в его жизни по-прежнему зыбко, хотя он живет на сто тридцатом этаже самого высокого в мире небоскреба и ни в чём не нуждается. Что даже если ребёнок родится, жизнь Стивова изменится невозвратно, что это будет какая-то совсем другая жизнь, что он в той жизни будет принадлежать вовсе не себе (впрочем, принадлежать ребёнку гораздо лучше, чем принадлежать армии Соединенных Штатов). Что он, возможно, будет ошибаться, и в конце концов не справится, и испортит жизнь и себе, и всем, кто окажется рядом.  
Что однажды всё опять поменяется. Что однажды у него опять заберут тех, кого он любит.  
Перекатившись на бок, чтобы можно было нормально дышать, он вдруг обнаруживает, что, оказывается, плачет. Плачет и плачет.  
А ДЖАРВИС всё наговаривает:  
— Пожалуйста, капитан. Успокойтесь. Миссия уже завершена. Завершена успешно. Команда вылетела обратно. Всё хорошо. Никто не ранен. Все в порядке. Вы в порядке тоже, но, быть может, стоило бы вызвать для вас врача? Он предложил бы вам лёгкое успокоительное.  
Но Стив плачет и плачет, пока совсем не устаёт.  
ДЖАРВИС не вызывает врача.  
Зато Тони возвращается. Примерно через час, Стив успевает даже, кажется, слегка задремать.   
Тони возвращается, всё ещё пахнущий прелью, кровью, грязью, в одном поддоспешнике, и у него царапина на щеке.  
Стив садится и говорит:  
— ДЖАРВИС соврал. Сказал, что ты не ранен. А у тебя кровь.  
— А, — отвечает Тони, — это ж царапина.   
И берёт Стивову руку, и прижимает к губам.  
— Я пока летел назад, подумал, что мы должны пожениться. Немедленно. Я хочу, чтобы в случае чего вот это всё досталось тебе и ребёнку. Не считая шестнадцати процентов, принадлежащих Пеппер, разумеется. У меня даже есть для тебя кольцо с бриллиантом, но оно в мастерской.  
Стив знает, как сейчас выглядит. Он, разумеется, весь зарёванный, в соплях. Заспанный к тому же и помятый. И в пижаме, которую нужно было сменить ещё утром.  
— Не нужно, — говорит, — мне этого кольца и всего тут. Только ты. А ДЖАРВИС… ДЖАРВИС…  
— Я знаю, — отвечает Тони нежно, — что он сделал. С его стороны это было грубо. Но правильно. Ты не должен рисковать собой. Или ребёнком. Ты должен…  
Стив должен взять и принять, что Тони в любой момент погибнет. Вот что Тони ему говорит. А Стив… Стиву не хватает дыхания. Он опять начинает всхлипывать и икать.  
И всё очень некрасиво и неловко. Но Тони его обнимает.  
— Я буду с тобой ровно столько, сколько смогу быть. Буду рядом. Буду здесь. Давай. Обними меня тоже.  
Они не женятся сегодня. И не женятся завтра. Они женятся послезавтра, в присутствии Мстителей и всех тех, кто им дорог. Стив получает кольцо с очень нескромным бриллиантом. Таким нескромным, что не решается носить. Оно лежит в коробочке у него на полке между книг.И он его довольно часто вынимает.  
Это кольцо — обещание, что Тони будет рядом столько, сколько сумеет.  
У Стива всё равно разрывается сердце.


	3. Chapter 3

**Шесть месяцев**

— Мир погружается в слюни, — апокалиптически мрачно пробормотал Стив.  
— Что?! — переспросил Тони, спросонок испугавшись. Но Стив только перевернулся на другой бок и затих. Тогда Тони понял, что Стиву срочно нужен выходной.  
Потому что мир Стивов на самом деле погружался в слюни. У Джо резались зубы.

***  
Тони ребёнка… слегка побаивается. То есть сейчас уже меньше, но когда тот только родился. Когда — крошечные ручки, крошечные ножки, тельце, которое, кажется, можно переломить двумя пальцами. Тогда Тони брал его на руки, затаив дыхание, и всё ждал, что оставит синяк.  
Потом, впрочем, оказалось, что младенцы не так слабы и хрупки, как изображают (а уж такой мощи лёгких Тони от них и вовсе не ожидал).  
В общем, постепенно Тони приладился поменьше думать о детской хрупкости и побольше — о том, что это, чёрт возьми, его сын.   
А Тони, следовательно, отец.  
Ему, значит, ещё раньше, ещё давно, снился сон про то, что однажды его ребёнок набирает в поисковой строке “Гугла” имя “Тони Старк”. После рождения Джо сны стали более разнообразны и детальны. Тони снятся похищения (он сам был похищен не раз, и, господи, даже этот ребёнок умудрился быть похищенным дважды, даже еще не родившись!). Тони снятся взрывы. Тони снится, как рушится Башня, а ребёнок плачет.  
Тони снится, что он плохой отец.  
Тони конструирует самую безопасную в мире детскую коляску.  
Разумеется, ещё есть набор снов про Стива, потому что муж из Тони ещё хуже, пожалуй, чем отец. Тони ведь всё начисто забывает, когда увлечен очередной идеей. Идея ему кажется, разумеется, гениальной, великолепной, просто самой лучшей… Через шестнадцать или двадцать часов Тони обычно вспоминает о том, что хорошо бы было узнать, что делается за пределами мастерской. Притом он, оглядевшись по сторонам, понимает, как сильно соскучился по Стиву и Джо… В общем, так себе из Тони родитель. Но он смотрит на Стива, сны которого, по всей видимости, полны слюней и режущихся зубов, и понимает — вот. Пора.

***  
Стив просыпается не от голодного плача или болезненного хныканья. Стив просыпается от запаха свежесваренного кофе. Или от яркого утреннего солнца, потому что, говорят, от запахов человек не просыпается...  
Солнце светит ему в лицо, что означает — часов десять утра, не меньше. Кофе ждёт на прикроватном столике. Постель пуста и Тони нигде не наблюдается. Джо тоже. У Стива сердце заходится в ужасе, но тут он замечает подоткную под уже не слишком горячую кружку бумажку. На бумажке написано "Мы с Джо решили, что у нашего папочки сегодня выходной! Этот день твой и только твой! Мы засели в мастерской и нам вполне весело."  
Сердце успокаивается. Стив пьёт кофе и медленно успокаивается тоже. И предвкушает, как спокойно вымоется, почитает книжку, сходит выпить чаю в какое-нибудь кафе, потому что лет сто не бывал за пределами Башни. А потом возвратится к Джо и Тони.  
Стив улыбается.

**Минус два месяца**

У Стива с утра были планы совершенно наполеоновские, а настроение — лучше некуда. Вроде бы и причин особых не было, и утро понедельника не располагало ко всяческим радостям жизни. Тони встал ни свет ни заря, стараясь не разбудить Стива, но не стерпел и шепотом ругался; а Стив велел ему ругаться громко, сам же отправился досыпать к себе.   
Он теперь довольно много по своим меркам спал — часов девять, а иной раз и десять, а чтобы иметь возможность хотя бы открыть глаза, ему требовалось не менее восьми полноценных часов. Так что Тони отправился по своим важным и трудным делам в семь часов утра, а Стив встал в лучшем случае в десять. Вспомнил, что через пятнадцать минут ему нужно уже быть на общем этаже, потому что там его будет ждать журналист от какого-то канала, чтобы о чем-то порасспросить. Почистил зубы и натянул свежую футболку, на чём требования приличий счёл исполненными.  
Журналист оказался тоже, хм, в положении, а кресло, в котором он поджидал Стива — не редкость неудобным, как Стив знал по собственному опыту. Поэтому Стив провёл журналиста в свой личный кабинет, где они провели довольно приятный час, обсуждая марки детской одежды и делясь опытом по преодолению очередных беременных кризисов — то не налазит любимая пижама, то вдруг оказывается, что кофе нельзя совсем, потому что тебе-то он не вреден, а ребёнку — чёрт знает. Отдельная проблема — чувствительность сосков. Они... очень чувствительны.  
— Зато секс крышесносный, — слегка краснея, признался журналист. Стив не мог не согласиться.

***  
Тони хотелось нескольких вещей разом: в постель к Стиву, спать, потом, возможно, беременного секса, много кофе и пончиков.  
Ничего этого сейчас Тони получить не мог.  
Он сидел во главе длинного стола, а люди в костюмах строго и скучно смотрели на него, хотя смысл на него смотреть?  
Даже, откровенно говоря, и на графики смысла смотреть не было. Там, на графиках, наблюдался неуклонный, стабильный многомесячный рост стоимости акций "Старк Индастриз." Благодарить нужно было прежде всего Стива, а вовсе не Тони. Беременный Стив вызывал в обществе какое-то совершенно запредельное, нездоровое умиление, а новость о том, что Стив с Тони женаты — всеобщую ажитацию. Уже поступили многократные и разнообразные предложения выпустить линейку каких-нибудь товаров для людей в положении, но Пеппер пока что их стойко отклоняла, потому что Стив предоставлять своё лицо для этой линейки отказался.  
Правильно в общем-то сделал. Вовсе нет нужды лишний раз напоминать людям о том, как он сейчас беззащитен и уязвим (сам он так не считает).   
Тони постарался скрыть зевок. У него это как всегда не вышло. Ему действительно не хотелось находиться здесь, а хотелось — там.

***  
Журналист оказался в целом очень милым парнем, довольно робким, Стиву это было очень странно. Он привык к людям, которые в лицо выкрикивают: "А правда ли, что это вынужденный брак, связанный с падением акций "Старк Индастриз" в прошлом году и поддержать позитивный образ Мстителей в СМИ?" (Как они умудряются всё это выкрикнуть на одном дыхании?!).  
Так что час пролетел быстро, а Стиву пообещали прислать материалы интервью на согласование. Стив подумал, что подход этого журнала к делу ему явно нравится, но опять забыл спросить, что за журнал.  
Впрочем, дальше по плану у него имелся поход за какими-то там предметами первой необходимости для наемника-убийцы в какой-то замечательный магазин в Нижнем Манхэттене. Разумеется, с Наташей и Клинтом. Стив бы, может, и отказался идти, но очень уж было интересно посмотреть на однорукого продавца, полностью татуированного и попадающего с сотни шагов в конфету “M&M’s” (лучше всего, утверждал Клинт, у него получается попадать в красную, а у самого Клинта — в синюю). В общем, пропустить такой аттракцион Стив не мог никак.

***  
К сожалению, и после окончания ежегодного отчётного собрания Тони не было позволено идти туда, куда ему хочется, и заниматься тем, о чём мечтается.  
Теперь он должен был ознакомиться с отчетами региональных подразделений и, ознакомившись, подписать кучу бумаг. Кому-то там что-то вручить и пожать руку. С кем-то провести телеконференцию. Кого-то уговорить заключить контракт. Тони робко надеялся, что уложится в шесть часов, но по всему выходило, что никак не меньше восьми.

***  
Однорукий оружейник действительно поражал воображение своим мастерством. Клинт тоже поражал и уверенно бил синие конфетки в дребезги глазури, но у Клинта-то две руки.  
Оружейник попросил общее селфи, тут же распечатал и повесил на стенку своего магазина в рамке. После чего принялся с Наташей обсуждать какие-то способы тайного и тихого смертоубийства, что Стиву ни в коем случае интересно не было, но знать о таком было бы полезно... Он решил, попросит потом у Наташи выжимку.   
А сам на такси отправился обратно в Башню, по пути поспорив с водителем насчёт того, хорошо это или плохо — глобализация. По всему выходило, что хорошо, но водитель почему-то считал, что наоборот.  
Дальше у Стива по плану был обед с Тони, но с Тони его не соединили, потому что шла какая-то важная конференция. Пеппер сочувственно пояснила, что придется Стиву часик или полтора подождать.   
Стив не стал огорчаться, очень уж хорош был день. Вместо этого он заглянул на этаж с ресторанчиками и кафе и попросил приготовить любые блюда Тони и доставить ко времени в его офис. Заодно дал Тине с кухни потрогать, как пинается малыш (и даже сфотографироваться для своего инстаграма). После чего силы у Стива слегка... иссякли, и он отправился на свой этаж, чтобы ответить на письма от правозащитных организаций Европы по поводу ситуации в ЮАР и на прилегающих территориях, где у Мстителей случилась миссия неделю назад.  
А там как раз позвонила Пеппер и сообщила, что Тони вполне можно навестить.  
Стив чувствовал себя довольно странно — будто бы слегка невесомым, но в целом неплохо, потому что всё успевал и не было времени почувствовать себя ненужным. 

***  
Тони оторвался от бумаг. От бумаг его уже подташнивало. Он поднял голову, прислушался к себе и решил, что подташнивает всё же от голода, усталости и трех кружек черного кофе натощак. Рассеянно подумал, что мог бы подняться пообедать к Стиву, да Пеппер не пустит, пока все эти чёртовы бумаги не будут подписаны...  
Тут в дверь постучали, что означало — Пеппер посетителя пропустила.  
— Войдите.  
О, этого паренька он узнал: разносчик из ресторанчика... как же? И умопомрачительный запах еды.  
— Добрый день! — жизнерадостно воскликнул паренёк. — Заказ от мистера Роджерса, он собирался быть у вас вскоре и попросил доставить вам обед!  
Тони жизнерадостность парнишки в целом не разделял (гора бумаг), но обеду был рад. И голоден. И где же сам Стив, поскольку еды было заказанной… ну, примерно с гору. Стив сам по себе большой, а ещё, говорит, ребёнок вечно голоден.  
Постучали и снова. Ответа дожидаться не стали, а сразу открыли дверь и переступили порог.  
Стив, разумеется.  
— Я тут…  
Смущенно и растерянно улыбнулся.  
И повалился на пол.  
Тони закричал и бросился его подхватывать.

***  
Хорошее настроение сделалось только лучше. Стив подумал, что такой хороший день, наверно, стоило бы закончить приличным ужином в каком-нибудь приятном месте. Они с Тони давненько никуда не выходили. А хотелось бы съесть чего-нибудь жирного, острого, сочного…  
Стив понял, что жутко голоден. Утром позавтракать не успел, а потом совершенно забыл. Ничего. Еду уже должны были доставить в кабинет Тони.  
Стив спустился на лифте, как всегда размышляя над тем, что под ногами сто этажей пустоты, а коробочка лифта такая маленькая, хрупкая, буквально скорлупка… От этих мыслей ему всегда бывало слегка не по себе, а сейчас сделалось совсем как-то… зыбко. Он решил, что сделался с этой беременностью совсем уж впечатлительным и нервным.  
Его ждал Тони и, улыбаясь, Стив вышел из лифта. Мир вокруг казался ему каким-то странным, слегка затуманенным, и наконец-то прохладным…  
— Я тут…  
Мир стремительно леденел, переставал делаться приятным и кружился, кружился… Были Альпы. Кричал, падая в пропасть, Баки, кричал сам Стив, кричал где-то далеко Тони (откуда бы здесь взяться Тони?).  
Почва уходила из-под ног, ухватиться было не за что, не было никому спасения, ни Баки, ни Стиву, ни тысячам и тысячам людей…  
Уходили под ледяную воду.  
И тут горячими ладонями схватили замерзающие Стивовы и крепко сжали. И сказали:  
— Стив! Стив! Я держу. Держу.  
И Стив, кое-как разлепив ресницы, смутно разглядел Тони. Точно. Тони держит. Значит, есть спасение.

***  
— Упал уровень сахара в крови, за ним упало давление. У беременных такое случается, если на голодный желудок. А мистеру Роджерсу требуется больше калорий, чем обычному человеку. Всё будет нормально, только покормите его.   
Говорили над ухом, Стив отмахнулся. Он лежал на диване в кабинете Тони и…  
Чёрт. Кажется, что-то случилось. Нахмурился.  
— О. Очнулся. Ну и переполох вы устроили, мистер Роджерс! — говорила женщина в медицинской униформе. Говорила и улыбалась. — Мы вкололи вам глюкозу и витамины, но в целом ничего страшного с вами не произошло. Просто в вашем положении не стоит голодать. Хорошо?  
Стив кивнул, ища взглядом Тони. Тони нашёлся быстро, стоял у его ног и был бледен и перепуган. Стив хотел ему сказать, что вот же, ничего страшного, доктор же сказала. И да, было стыдно, что напугал...  
Но слишком уж много посторонних людей было вокруг. Так что Стив лежал и смотрел на Тони, а тот смотрел на него. И в конце концов несмело улыбнулся.   
А толпа постепенно редела, пока они не остались вдвоём. Тогда Тони молча подошел и опустился на пол рядом с диваном, снова взяв Стива за руку.  
В общем, день опять становился хорошим. Тем более, Стив теперь чувствовал: его удержат, если он снова начнёт падать.


End file.
